forme_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Stars Song Contest Selections
=FSSC 10 national Selections= ' ' (Melodi) |Selection progress = National Selection |Date(s) = 6 February |Broadcaster = RTSH |Winning artist = Greta ft Eni Koci |Winning song = "S'jam Jetime" |At contest = 2nd}} 'Participants' ' ' (OurSong) |Selection progress = National Selection |Date(s) = 2 February |Broadcaster = ITV |Winning artist = Arash ft Helena |Winning song = "One Day" |At contest = 6th}} 'Participants' Both tele vote and jury can award 1-5-10 points. 'Semi-Final 1' 'Semi-Final 2' 'Final' Both jury and tele vote can award 1-5-10-15 ' ' (Ajmo pjevati!) |Selection progress = National Selection |Date(s) = 3 February |Broadcaster = HRT |Winning artist = Emilija Kokic |Winning song = "Something From Heaven" |At contest = SF: 17th}} 'Participants' ' ' (Sangkonkurrence) In this national final there are 5 juries and there are 2 televise rounds who bot awards 6 up to 10 points. |Selection progress = National Selection |Date(s) = 4 February |Broadcaster = DR |Winning artist = Nathalie Imbruglia |Winning song = "Torn" |At contest = 17th}} 'Participants' 'Semi-Final' 'Final' ' ' (Kardiochtýpi) Postponed to #11 |Selection progress = National Selection |Date(s) = - |Broadcaster = NERIT |Winning artist = TBD |Winning song = TBD |At contest = TBD}} 'Participants' ' ' (Unser Song Für Beirut) The jury can award 1000 points split over the acts. |Selection progress = National Selection |Date(s) = 5 February |Broadcaster = NDR |Winning artist = Madeline Juno |Winning song = "Day One" |At contest = 21st}} 'Participants' ' ' (Ideális dalt) |Selection progress = National Selection |Date(s) = 5 February |Broadcaster = MTVA |Winning artist = Zséda |Winning song = "Mindhalálig Mellettem" |At contest = 3rd}} 'Participants' ' ' (An tséis do FSSC) |Selection progress = National Selection |Date(s) = 10 February |Broadcaster = RTÉ |Winning artist = TBD |Winning song = TBD |At contest = 5th}} 'Participants' 'Semi-Final 1' 'Semi-Final 2' 'Final' ' ' (Dziedāšanas zvaigznes) |Selection progress = National Selection |Date(s) = 8 February |Broadcaster = LTV |Winning artist = Jenny May |Winning song = "Varu Būt" |At contest = SF: 11th}} 'Participants' 'Battle 1' 'Battle 2' 'Final battle' ' ' (Penkių žvaigždučių daina projekto) |Selection progress = National Selection |Date(s) = 1 February |Broadcaster = LRT |Winning artist = Evelina Anusauskaitė |Winning song = "Alone" |At contest = 1st}} 'Participants' ' ' (Bitka dzvezdi) |Selection progress = National Selection |Date(s) = 1 February |Broadcaster = MRT |Winning artist = Sibel |Winning song = "Maybe Someday" |At contest = 20th}} 'Participants' ' ' (Release me) |Selection progress = National Selection |Date(s) = 9 February |Broadcaster = PBS |Winning artist = Ella Eyre |Winning song = "Comeback" |At contest = 8th}} 'Participants' 'Round 1' 'Round 2' 'Final' ' ' (Geniet ervan!) Postponed to #11 |Selection progress = National Selection |Date(s) = - |Broadcaster = NPO |Winning artist = TBD |Winning song = TBD |At contest = TBD}} 'Participants' 'Semi-Final 1' 'Semi-Final 2' 'Final' ' ' (Un cântec pentru Europa) |Selection progress = National Selection |Date(s) = 6 February |Broadcaster = TVR |Winning artist = Antonia ft Jay Sean |Winning song = "Wild Horses" |At contest = SF: 13th}} 'Participants' ' ' (Drugačno melodijo) |Selection progress = National Selection |Date(s) = 3 February |Broadcaster = RTVSlo |Winning artist = Maraaya |Winning song = "Lovin' Me" |At contest = SF:16th}} 'Participants' 'Semi-Final' 'Final' ' ' (Kämpa för den slutliga!) |Selection progress = National Selection |Date(s) = 10 February |Broadcaster = SVT |Winning artist = Molly Sanden |Winning song = "Freak" |At contest = 9th}} 'Participants' 'Semi-Final' 'Final' ' ' (Tanz, Gesang, singen, Bühne, alles!) |Selection progress = National Selection |Date(s) = 8 February |Broadcaster = RSI |Winning artist = Timebelle |Winning song = "Singing About Love" |At contest = SF:17th}} 'Participants' 'Semi-Final' ' ' (Stvoryty svoyu pisnyu) Postponed to #11 |Selection progress = National Selection |Date(s) = - |Broadcaster = NTU |Winning artist = TBD |Winning song = TBD |At contest = TBD}} 'Participants' 'Semi-Final 1' 'Semi-Final 2' 'Final' the saturdays - notorious